


Merlin 5.13

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pencil, Series Finale, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A precious moment between King and manservant/sorcerer from the finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin 5.13




End file.
